


Awake

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Of how a lover changes one's morning habits.“But I’m so comfortable,” argued Merrill, her eyes still closed. A moment later she opened her eyes, and smiled, “Unless you’d like to tell me what the surprise is. I might get up then.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1. Hawke (F!Hawke/Merrill)  
> Ch 2. Merrill (F!Mahariel/Merrill, F!Hawke/Merrill)  
> Ch 3. Bethany (Cullen&Bethany (with a bit of Cullen/Bethany), Sebastian/Bethany)  
> Ch 4. Isabela (Fenris/Isabella)  
> Ch 5. Aveline (Wesley/Aveline, Donnic/Aveline)

**9:36 Dragon**

Marian Hawke woke up early every morning - she acquired the habit back at Lothering, where her family lived in a tiny house with only two rooms. Hawke preferred having some privacy when writing in her journal, and that either meant writing when everyone was asleep, or waiting till everyone leaves the house. Since both her mother and Bethany spent the majority of their time at home, and father and Carver were always awake till wee hours of the morning, Hawke chose to wake up before anyone else did. Getting up at five o’clock ensured that she had at least two hours of peace and quiet before anyone else would be awake. 

But now with Carver, mother and father dead, and Bethany taken to the Circle, she was left all alone in the enormous estate and did not need to wake up every day before dawn to enjoy some privacy, and yet she continued doing so. Writing in the journal in the early morning was the one habit from her old life that she just could not let go. 

Merrill moving into the estate has brought some small changes to her daily ritual. Hawke used to get out of bed immediately upon waking up, and, after getting dressed, would pick up her journal and head to the main room where she would sit in front of the fireplace writing. Now that she woke up every morning to Merrill snuggling in bed next to her, Hawke would spend some time cuddling her, while planting tiny kisses all over her face, before slipping out of bed. Hawke would return back to bed around seven o’clock, cuddle Merrill and wake her up. 

This morning was no different. 

Hawke slipped into bed where Merrill was sleeping surrounded by a myriad of pillows. Hawke had no idea when Merrill managed to get so many, but it did not matter – Merrill looked happy and comfortable, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Wake up, love,” Hawke said, gently hugging Merrill and feeling the warmth of her bare skin – Merrill, feeling tired, chose not to get dressed after they made love last night. 

“It’s too early, ma vhenan,” Merrill replied sleepily, barely even opening her eyes. 

“It is a beautiful day, and, also I have a surprise for you, so get up,” Hawke insisted, pulling Merrill closer and kissing her cheeks, her eyelids and her nose. 

“But I’m so comfortable,” argued Merrill, her eyes still closed. A moment later she opened her eyes, and smiled, “Unless you’d like to tell me what the surprise is. I might get up then.”

“I’m not telling you, you have to go with me and see,” Hawke shook her head. 

“Well, then I’m still sleeping, and there’s nothing you can do to wake me up,” Merrill said, closing her eyes and pulling up comforter. 

Hawke paused for a moment before leaning in closer to Merrill.

“I know just the perfect way to wake you up,” Hawke murmured in Merrill’s ear and pulled at the comforter. 

“What do you have in mind?” Merrill asked curiously, but as Hawke slowly trailed kisses from her neck down to her collarbone, realization dawned upon her face. “Oh.”

“Unless, of course, there is another way you’d prefer I go about it,” Hawke teased, leaning onto her elbow. 

“N-no, this should work,” Merrill answered, blushing profusely. 

“Perfect,” said Hawke and kissed Merrill on the lips deeply and passionately.

Hawke kissed her way down Merrill's body and soon enough she was trailing kisses down Merrill’s flat stomach. As she got between Merrill’s thighs, Hawke paused and looked up at Merrill, who looked deliciously flustered. 

“So, is this helping you wake up?” Hawke asked, eyes glimmering with mischief. 

“I don’t know,” Merrill answered, breathing heavily. “It might be, but you should make su…ah.”

Merrill voice trailed off as Hawke tasted her. Hawke was slow and gentle at first, but then picked up the pace, tasting and touching the way she knew Merrill liked. Merrill’s flesh felt warm and soft, and she tasted faintly of sweat and something earthy and sweet. Merrill was writhing in pleasure, and by the raspiness of her breath Hawke knew that she was close, so she continued touching, tasting, caressing, till Merrill shuddered in release. 

As they laid together cuddling in the afterglow, with Merrill’s head nested on Hawke’s chest, she asked, “So what was the surprise?”

“Well, since you like the gardens of our Hightown neighbors so much, I figured we should get our own,” Hawke smiled at Merrill. “So now we have one, the work was finished just yesterday. I made sure all your favorite flowers and trees were planted.”

“Ma serannas, ma vhenan," Merrill kissed Hawke softly. 

“So,” Merrill said after a brief pause, “Can we go see it now?”

"Of course," Hawke replied, "But not just yet. Why would I want to move anywhere when such a lovely woman is resting in my arms?"

"And yet you leave the bed so early every morning to do something," Merrill answered, looking at her. "If this woman you speak of is so lovely, why don't you just stay once in a while. To cuddle...and to ensure we are both properly awake," she giggled. 

"I could never refuse an offer like this one," Hawke grinned, "Perhaps I can do something about my morning schedule."


End file.
